


Two Types of Kissing

by Diana924



Category: The Borgias
Genre: 1x04, F/F, F/M, Missing Scene, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrezia vuole mostrare a Cesare cosa ha imparato da Giulia Farnese</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Types of Kissing

  
Era corsa subito da lui per mostrargli quello che Giulia Farnese le aveva insegnato quel giorno.  
Come baciare, la Farnese le aveva insegnato come baciare, credendo che le sarebbe servito con suo marito ma la verità era un’altra. Lucrezia non voleva baciare Giovanni Sforza che non aveva ancora visto, no, voleva bacare un altro. Cesare, voleva baciare suo fratello nello stesso modo in cui Giulia Farnese l’aveva baciata.  
Non sapeva perché ma voleva che lui fosse il primo a notare i suoi progressi e a rallegrarsene, non quell’idiota tronfio di Juan o quel bambino di Joffré, ma Cesare.  
Poi avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per baciare Giovanni Sforza ma adesso voleva baciare Cesare.  
Fu facile trovarlo, per lei era semplice facile sapere dove si trovasse, era come se fossero legati da un filo invisibile che ogni volta permetteva a uno dei due di sapere dove fosse l’altro.  
Devo mostrarti una cosa aveva esordito con un sorriso gioioso, era così orgogliosa di quello che aveva appreso poco prima ed era sicura che anche Cesare sarebbe stato orgoglioso di lei e lui si era prestato a quel gioco con un sorriso, lei sapeva che aveva problemi più importanti ma non voleva pensarci, non in quel momento.  
“ Un bacio sulla guancia, come promessa “ disse cercando di replicare il gesto di Giulia Farnese, di avere la sua stessa grazia ed eleganza prima di baciare, cercando di non ridacchiare per come la sua barba le punzecchiava il volto.  
“E ora un bacio di piacere, con cui s’inizia la promessa “ annunciò cercando la bocca di suo fratello per un bacio come quello che le aveva dato la Farnese. La bocca di Giulia era gentile e dolce, quella di Cesare era diversa, non sapeva in che maniera perché era appena una bambina, ma quando si staccò pensò distrattamente che l’avrebbe baciato altre dieci, cento, mille volte.  
Ma non poteva, perché erano fratelli e perché lei avrebbe sposato Giovanni Sforza, anche se non le sarebbe dispiaciuto ripetere l’esperimento dei baci.  
Quando aprì gli occhi vide suo fratello che la fissava, non arrabbiato come aveva temuto per un istante, ma vi erano tristezza e affetto, ed erano per lei, solo per lei


End file.
